Years Later ON HOLD
by Fire's Dew
Summary: Years later, after the events of Round the Circle, things are pretty dull. But wait? what's this? Henry got fired? Rubberrobos are creating a new plan for whoknowswhat? Ikki's feelings for Erika are growing, and Karen and Koji still aren't going out? R
1. Henry got what???

Hi everyone! I've finally _finally_ got myself to writing a sequel to my previous story, 'Round the Circle.'

I hope you all with like it and review....review a lot....please? Expect to see some new stuff in this story, and enjoy. ^-^

A thanks to all my reviews for 'Round the Circle.' Hope you enjoy this story just as much.

Disclaimer: *wicked grin* I own all of Medabots! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, okay, you caught me, I only own this story. But...I will eventually own all of Medabots! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ^-^

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Chapter 1}

"Yo, Ikki!" A hand waved in front of the distracted Ikki's face. He didn't even blink.

"Ikki! Are you going to give me my other hand sometime this century?"

A frustrated medabot, AKA Medabee glared at his medafighter before turning his attention to the window to see what could possible so important that Ikki froze up like that and put on stupid look on his face.

"Erika…"

"GAH!" Medabee made a face. Ever since the entire pudding fasco, Ikki and Erika had been going out, but it looked like Ikki was still making google-eyes at her., that was, like, years ago!

"Give it up man, just give it up."

"….."

Medabee rose his eyes to heaven. 'Should I snap him out of it….or should I not….hmmm…..'

"WAAAKE UUUUUP!" *thump*

"AH! Medabee, whatcha do that for!" Ikki glared angerily at his medabot, while rubbing the painful bump on his head.

"You were in another world! And," Medabee tried to grab his half polished hand from Ikki's grasp, but failing miserably. 

"I needed my hand back." Medabee finally said, his green eyes glaring at Ikki's semi-distracted face.

Ikki opened his mouth to make reply, when his eyes happened to glance back at the window.

Medabee smacked his forehead in frustration. Ikki's eyes, glazed over, his mouth wide open with a bit of drool coming out, and his expression one of a puppy dog.

"Ikki, I thought you went through this already, you're already going out with the girl." Medabee said, whacking his medafighter back into the world again.

"I know! Its just…" Ikki sighed and looked away. How could he explain what he was feeling to his medabot? Like Medabee would ever understand what he was going through. 

"Nevermind Medabee, lets finish cleaning you up." Ikki said at last, throwing a dirty rag into the trash and picking up a clean one to finish cleaning his medabot with.

Medabee frowned inwardly. 'Just because I am a medabot, doesn't mean that I don't know about those feelings too. I'm not just metal ya know, I am….am…'

'Are what?'

'Umm…I'll get back to you on that.'

"ARG!" Metbaa yelled, angry that his subconsius got the better of him. Again.

Ikki stared at Erika, her expression of happiness seemed to radiate to his soul. How could he explain it? When he had first gone out with Erika, he liked her, a lot. But it seemed like that like has turned into something more, something…that he couldn't quite describe.

Handing back a spotless, gleaming, polished-to-perfection revolover hand back to his medabot, Ikki took Medabee's legs, and proceeded to clean and polish them to perfection.

*~*~*~*Elsewhere in Store…*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry I really am!"

"No excuses! This is the seventeenth time this month you've loaned something from this store, _my_ store to somebody, and its either they'd lost it, or they 'accidentally' destory it! That's it! I've had it! You've fired!"

"Bu-Bu-Bu-"

"No Buts! Get out! OOUUUT!"

A dejected figure slowly gathered his things before leaving the shop, sniffing the whole way out.

"And good ridince." The other man said, walking back behind the counter while polishing a glass.

"Heeheehee….revenge…"

"AHH! *bang* ouch."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ikki and Medabee stopped their work at the sound the commotion in the back of the shop. They eavesdropped shamelessly at the argument and felt shared sympathy for the man who could fired from his job.

"Hi guys."

Ikki and Medabee turned around and saw a dejected Henry standing behind them, his head low with obvious sadness.

"Hi Henry, wassup?"

Henry sighed loudly. 

"The usual I guess, I clean, I put stuff away, I loaned another medabot skeleton to somebody, they broke it, I'm fired." Tears crowded his eyes as he spoke.  
"I love this store! I can't believe I got fired! I'll never get over it!" Henry cried out pathetically, his arms wrapping around the counter.

Ikki and Medabee exchanged looks before slowly backing away from the deranged man.

"I've worked sweat and blood for this store! I've never been late for work, and I work overtime as well. I've never even had a holiday! Well…except for that one two month holiday I had to take because of some medical injuries…but that's besides the point! Oh my sweet beautiful store, what would I ever do without you?"

"Get a life."

Henry gasped and frowned turning around to star at the manager of the store.

"I like the fact that you're a good employee, but as your employer and your friend, I fired you so that you can get a life. That and I'll save money, and tons of medabot equipment. I'm sorry Henry, but you'll have to go. Now." The manager said, his face showing his emotion of sadness and sternness. 

Henry sighed one last time before walking dejectedly out of the store.

A small silence rose and the store was quiet after the jingle of the store bell faded away.

"Poor guy." Medabee said at last.

Ikki nodded with Medabee's words. 

"Well, it's the best for him, you'll see." The manager said, taking up a wet glass and beginning to dry it with a bright yellow towel.

Medabee grabbed the last yellow leg from Ikki and placed it into his body. Turning around in his mangled body of spare parts, (which was borrowed from Henry, but don't tell anyone) he motioned for Ikki to remove his medal.

"Ok." Ikki said, dejecting the medal and placing it into Medabee's body.

Medabee stretched and grinned in the way only medabots can.

"This feels great, like I'm in a brand new body." Medabee said, picking up the other body of spare parts.

"Well You need to be in tip-top shape for any new robattles that may come along." Ikki said, walking with Medabee out of the store.

The shutting of the door and the jingle of the store bell signaled their leave.

The manager slowly grinned as a smirk came across his face.

Shutters suddenly closed up as the placed went into shut-down.

The manager's thin wired glasses were suddenly replaced with top-of-the-line and very familiar sunglasses.

"Well Robo 1290867, have you succeded with your first mission?" A dark eery voice asked.

The manager's suit flew off, revealing….*gasp* a robo suit.

The manager, hearing the voice, stood straighter and rose his right hand up in a horrible salute.

"Yes sir! Mission complete Sir!" The manager barked, his quivering evident to even the untrained eye.

"Good….good….report back to headquaters immediately. Your next assignment will be given there. Do not fail me Robo 1290867 like so many others…." The voice said, echoing off the walls of the empty store.

"I will not fail you Sir!" The robo said, pulling out a fake glass revealing a hidden door in the wall. Running through the tunnel that followed the opened wall, the door closed behind him.

"This is excellent! Perrrfect." The dark voice moaned in delight.

"Soon the master plan of all Robos will come to be realized and the world will be ours! Muhahaha! MUHAHAHAHA!"

The echoing of the evil laugh haunted the store, long into the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for now, hopefully I will type like crazy and get the next chapter up by Tuesday. At lest. I hope. 

^-^

Please review and make my day!


	2. ...um...dorkbot?

Hey Everybody! *dances* I've finished on Tuesday like I said! *teary smile* I'm so proud…..

Thanks for the reviews everybody, you really made my day!

Alexis: Alright! Here's some more.

Phantom fan: That's right! The store is run by…*gasp* the Rubberrobo gang! 

Ryoko Lover 4-ever: Thanks! I'll try. ^-^

Heather Allen: Alright, I will…but it might take a while…-_-'

AnT: Of course I remember you! Sorry for taking so long…don't hurt me Terra! *hides under a desk*

EVERYONE! SPECIAL NOTE! READ AnT's STORY HUNIMALS! IT'S REALLY GOOD! There, I think they heard that….opps! WAIT! READ MY STORY FIRST!!!! ^-^

TFRiD Queen: Awww…..thanks!

Silver Reflection: Hmmmm…what are the rubberrobos up too….and I have to agree…Henry does need a life…

HellRavenmon: That was the real manager! But…how long he was working for the Rubberrobos….who knows…

EarthElement: Alright! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Black Magician Girl: Tsk tsk tsk…those Rubberrobos.. always _interrupting_ stuff…..

Disclaimer: I *sniff* don't own Medabots…so read on…Read I say…and let me *sniff* wallow in self pity….

*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ikki picked up the phone, his hands and forehead drenched with sweat. People were screaming at him from all sides, distorted shapes of medabots and people filled the rooms with shadows.

"Pick up the phone!" Screamed an eerie voice.

"Pick it up…"

"Pick it up…."

Ikki gulped in some air and slowly picked up the phone, the dial tone ringing in his ears.

Slowly dialing a number with obvious procrastination, Ikki finally heard the ringing on the other side.

"Hello, this is Erika speaking."

Ikki gulped in some more air, the shadows around him coming closer, seeming to squeeze him.

"Hi Erika, it's Ikki, I was wondering if your busy on Saturday." Ikki said, the words barely coming out of his choking mouth, the shadows seeming to enjoy his nervous state.

"Busy? Of course I am Ikki, I'm so busy I'll probably never see you again, but you didn't mean much to me anyway, I've always loved someone else, not you, so now it's bye for good."

Ikki choked back a scream, had he heard what he thought he heard? 

The shadows were pressing him now, slowly wrapping him up in their darkness, so he would never see the light of day again, never see…Erika…she never loved him?

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Ikki! Ikki! Wake up man!"

Ikki sat up in his bed, Medabee beside him, along with Salty, his dog.

"Wha…Wha…It was a dream?" Ikki asked, staring at the phone.

Medabee shook his head.

"More like nightmare according to the way that you were screaming, man, that musta been some dream." Medabee said. Salty simple barking his little doggy mouth off, not knowing what in the world was going on.

"It was a nightmare, I dreamed that Erika said that she never wanted to see me again. It was awful." Ikki said, reliving the last few moments of the dream, and of the shadows that had swallowed him up.

"Well, at least it was just a dream. That mighta been real life you know." Medabee said, in words that tried to come out as comfort, but didn't quite work out.

"Thanks a lot Medabee, that's really comforting." Ikki said dryly, getting out of his bed to get dressed, seeing as he was awake anyway. 

"So, what are we going to do today Ikki?" Medabee asked, getting excited at the prospect of what to do with the new day.

"I'm going over to Erika. Alone. By myself. No interference." Ikki said, pointed looking at Medabee while pulling on a clean shirt and pants.

"Aw man. Sure I can't come?" Medabee asked, getting upset at the fact Ikki didn't want him around.

"Yes. It's going to be just me and Erika, and I don't want you ruining it for us like you did last time!" Ikki's face scrunched up as he remembered what happened.

It was a couple of weeks before, and he and Erika were walking, hand in hand, in the park. They were just about to kiss, when Brass and Medabee fell out of the tree in front of them, killing the mood. Ikki was so mad at Medabee, that he didn't talk to him for the rest of the week. 

"Ouch!" 

Ikki glared at the comb in his hand.

"My hair is so annoying." He grumbled, pulling the mop he called hair into something that resembled a ponytail.

"One of these days I'm going to get it cut. Then it will never annoying me again! Muahaha." Ikki laughed evilly into the mirror.

"Ok, it's official, he's nuts." Medabee said.

*Bark* Salty obviously agreed.

Ikki glared at his medabot one last time before marching out the door, his mission? Ask Erika Out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika, Brass, Nutranurse and Karen stared at a depressed Henry, who was sitting in front of the store he used to work in.

"Um...Henry, what exactly are you doing?" Erika asked, staring as Henry sullenly opened a cup of pudding, and began eating.

"This is called comfort food, it's supposed to make you feel better when you feel depressed. *sigh* It's not working." Henry discarded the container, seeing as it was empty, to a pile of several other containers of pudding scattered all around him.

"Henry I don't think this is healthy." Karen said, looking worried as Henry opened yet another pudding container and sullenly began eating it.

"Trust me, its more then healthy, see, look at the label." 

The whole group leaned in close to read the label.

"This product is made by Dr. Akki, it contains all the nutrients needed for a healthy life, we would put all the nutrients contained in this container on a label, but unfortunately there isn't even enough room for a picture of me, so please enjoy for delicious delight." Erika read aloud. 

"Well, uncle has been working a lot in the pudding industry ever since he fell in love with it." Karen said, Nutranurse nodding her head with what her medafighter was saying.

Henry stared at the pudding for a moment, before throwing it away in a huff.

"That's it!" He cried out, startling the girls.

"I've had it! I've working in this store for years and this is how they treat me? Well, I'm not going to worry about it! No sir. I'm going to get myself another job and pour my heart and soul into that!" 

Karen and Erika smiled uneasily at Henry's outburst, slowly backing up, getting ready to make an escape, should the need call for it.

"I've always wondered Henry, so you have a Medabot?" Brass asked, unaware that her medafighter was making signs for her to escape with the rest of the group.

Henry's face turned an odd color of yellow and white. 

"Of course not! Well, I'm not saying that I don't want one, I just don't have the time and energy to have one, if you know what I mean, cause, I was so busy working at the store, and I mean, well, you never know, the manager might accidently sell it or something so, yeah, listen I have to go now heehee, bye now." Henry spoke all this rapidly while laughing nervously. As soon as he finished talking he gave a small wave and dashed away, leaving behind some very surprised teens.

"Did he seem nervous to you?" Karen asked Erika.

"Yes he did, I wonder if he's hiding something..." Erika answered, her reporter instincts instantly kicking in.

"Maybe..." Karen pondered...her sweet side rebelling against the thought that sweet ol' Henry was hiding something.

"Erika! Hey Erika!"

Erika turned at the sound of her name.

A figure sooned appeared, bringing a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Ikki!" Erika called out.

Ikki ran up to them, with his dog and medabot not far behind.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing here?" Ikki asked.

"Nothing much, Henry was here, but he had to go suddenly." Erika said. 

Erika watched as Ikki seemed to be nervous about something. Of course, Erika decided to do the Erika thing....ask!...after all, curiosity did kill the cat....but not all cats!

"What's the matter Ikki?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, you do seem a little upset about something." Karen stated, leaning in close and taking account Ikki's red eyes.

"I'm okay! Really, I just had a bad night. Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you something Erika." Ikki said, waving away Erika's and Karen's stares.

"Ok, what?" Erika said, a little annoyed.

"Well...Erika...um...Karen...could you...ya know...."

Karen stared at Ikki blankly as Ikki made several motions with his hands and face.

Erika stared blankly at Ikki, trying to figure out what in the world he was doing.

Karen's face suddenly cleared as she understood the message.

Faking a worried face she gasped as she stared at her watch.

"Huh?.......oh....Oh! um....Oh no! I'm...I'm..ah... late! I had to be...be...Home! Right! I had to be at home right now...to clean my...ah...dog! So..." Karen winked at Ikki and grinned ar Erika as she slowly backed away, dragging a very confused Nurtanurse with her.

"Bye! Have fun you two!" She called, grinning as she ran away.

Erika stared blankly aftr Karen.

"Well, that was odd, I wonder..." A grin slowly formed on her face.

"Maybe Karen had some sort of secret meeting with some secret organization and is going to their secret hideout right now! Ikki! Come on, we need to go!" Erika cried out, pulling on Ikki's sleeve.

Ikki resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm sure Karen just was needed at home."

"To clean her dog?" Erika scoffed.

"Ikki, Karen doesn't have a dog."

"Oh."

Ikki cleared his throat and proceeded to ask Erika a question.

.......

......

......

(psst! Ikki that's your cue! Ikki: What if she says no? Me: *shoves Ikki back into the story.*)

Erika stared at Ikki as he seemed to fade in and out.

"Um...Ikki? Are you feeling ok?"

Ikki gave her a smile which instantly made her knees feel weak.

"I'm ok, Listen, Erika, I was wondering if-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Ikki and Erika turned and simultaneously glared at the man standing in front of them.

The man took no notice of their glare and laughed maniacally.

"I am part of...*gasp* The Rubberrobo gang! And I challenge you, Ikki, to a...ROBATTLE! Transport Dorkbot!"

Ikki stared open mouthed at what had to be the most dorkiest medabot in existence.

It was big, clunky, wore bright ugly colours, and had glasses bigger then his head.

"You interrupted me, for this?" Ikki asked incredulously.

"Yes I did!" The rubberrobo said proudly as he took off his inch-thick glasses and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Isn't my medabot just so incredible?" He asked.

Erika and Ikki stared open-mouthed.

"Incredible just can't describe it." Erika said, slyly taking pictures with her one inch camera cleverly hidden in her jumper suit.

"Well? Aren't you going to robattle me?" The rubberrobo asked.

"Suuuurrrrreeee....just let me get Medabee...." Ikki turned around and stared directly into a bush off the side of the store.

"Okay, okay, you got me." Medabee said, grumbling as he came out of the bush.

"Alright! G-"

"WAIT!" Erika interrupted, looking around.

"Where's Mr. Referee?"

Everyone took a quick look.  
"I guess this isn't an official robattle." Ikki said at last, after having no sight of the referee.

"Dorkbot Attack! Dorkblast!"

"Medabee, Evade and attack!"

Everyone watched with anticipation as Dorkbot opened his arms dramatically and shouted with great gusto.

"DORKBLAST!"

Medabee moved just as a shower of brightly coloured sprinkled stars showered down on the spot where Medabee stood.

The ground was instantly coloured bright yellow, blue, green and red.

Medabee charged forward and slammed Dorkbot to the ground.

"Help me! I can't get up!" Dorkbot cried.

"This is pitiful. Missile Launch!" Medabee yelled as two powerful missiles charged towards Dorkbot.

"Oh boy."

*BANG*

As the smoke cleared, everyone saw a charred Dorkbot crying in the dirt.

"Medabee won!" Erika yelled along with Brass.

The rubberrobo growled at Ikki before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I'll never win a robattle at this rate." Dorkbot cried.

Medabee instantly felt compassion for this abandoned medabot and reached out, giving the medabot a hand up.

"Here, why don't I train you." Medabee suggested.

Dorkbot nearly leaped with joy.

"You would? For me? I'm now the happiest medabot alive!" Dorkbot yelled happily, tears streaming down his face.

"I'll help too!" Brass said, walking over to Medabee and Dorkbot.

The three of them left Erika and Ikki standing in front of the store.

"So, Ikki, what did you want to ask me?" Erika asked.

"Didyouwanttogoouttonight?" Ikki asked quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Yes!" Erika hugged Ikki and gave him a peck on the lips, making Ikki turn a bright red.

"So what do you want to do tonight? Movie? Dinner? Mall? Or walk in the park?" Erika asked Ikki hugging him.

"How about a walk? I'm kinda broke." Ikki said, indicating his moneyless pockets.

"Sure." Erika said smiling.

Together they walked hand-in-hand towards the city park.

Watching them in the darkness a figure was silently cursing himself.

"Why can't I? If someone like Ikki can ask a girl out, whyu can't I?" The figure's slouched figure showed his sadness and he slipped deeper into the darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's it! I wrote...*counts words* a lot today....I hope you all liked it! ^-^

Please review me, and make my day...please! *puppy eyes* 

Pretty please?

^-^


	3. Is that who I think it is?

Hey Everyone! Sorry this is late....People who don't like feeling a little sad, skip this next part.

A friend of the family died on Sept 10, and I was at the memorial today...it's really sad, when someone dies. Great, the keyboard is getting wet. I know its part of life, but its still sad, ya know? Anyway, that was my sob story for the month. *sniff* thanks for reading.

Ok, you can read again now.

First, like always, here's the special sorta thanks to people who have reviewed to me...I love you guys!

TFRiD Queen: Ug...School...it's not so bad....but waking up so early is uuggggg.

Phantom Fan: lol...Dr. Akki just might be too cheap to put the ingrediants on the label. 

AnT: Thought the battle was a bit pointless eh? Weeellll....You'll See! Poor Terra, always getting picked on.... 

EarthElement: Your welcome! Thanks for the complement! I luv complements!

Chibi_super_star: Of course I remember you, I'm gald you remembered me! ^-^ Wait no more! Here's the next chapter.

Crystal Lily:....I'm...not...telling. You might be right...or not! ^_~

Ryoko Lover 4-ever: You might be right.....For your questions...AHEM *clears throat.

****

How old are they??? Use your imagnination...to tell the truth, I honestly didn't know what age to put them, so it's up to you really.

****

Weren't Ikki and Erika already going out??? Before this fic? Yes. But Ikki was just feeling nervous as he always does, whenever he asks Erika out for a date. Hope I answered your questions! Feel free to ask me more...wether I answer them or not...^-^

Alexis: Sorry I made your wait sooo long! Bad me! Bad me! 

OR: Interesting name OR, Don't worrym you'll still see quite a bit of Henry yet! ^-^

Kutory: Aww....thanks! I know, I know, poor Henry, trust me, he feeeeels your sympathy.

Nimiza: Hey! It's ok, I forgive your slowness. Thanks for your complements! ^-^

Kai Fangirl: Ummm....I would remember you, but I don't know your previous name? Tell me please? ^-^ I'm glad you luv my story! Hope you luv this chapt too! And thanks sooo much for putting me on your favs. I feel special! ^-^

Da Watermelon: lol. I see you like Henry...wow a lot of people seem to luv the guy...well...who could blame them, I luv him too! ^-^ I'm not sure I should give you Henry when I 'eventually' own medabots...seems like the poor guy would be munched down to a pulp! ^-^

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: Yep, I finally got around to writing a sequel! Sorry I haven't e-mailed in a while...be sure to e-mail me more k? ^-^

It's kinda funny, a bunch of people asked me if I remembered them, and you know what? Of course I remember you! I read your reviews all the time! I love it! It makes me feel special and all....^-^

So to everyone who has been real great to me and reviewed even when I took forever getting a chapter out..

This Chapter Is For YOU! I luv you guys!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Medabee and Salty watched as their frantic friend raced around the room trying desperately to comb his unruly hair.

"Maybe if you poured a lot of water on it..."

Ikki shook his head at Medabee's suggestion. "Won't work, I tried that last time...it wasn't pretty..."

Ikki shuddered as he remembered the scene, the entire bathroom was soaked, and him...and his hair...still sticking straight up ignoring the laws of physics.

"Well, at least the back goes down." Medabee said, trying to cheer Ikki up.

Ikki struck a thoughtful pose.

"Well I guess your right." 

After tying his hair in the back, Ikki ran out of the house and into his car...a modest little car....ok, a really small car...the bug, one of the newer models too.

Driving just under the speed limit, Ikki arrived at Erika's house in just under five minutes making himself...just on time.

"Ikki! Wow, you're on time!"

Erika entered the car and gave Ikki and peck before he backed out of the driveway and unto their dinner date.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A dark figure sled stealthily into a heavily armed building. Seek black rubber suit...only two gold horns gave away the person's position as the person entered a small dark office.

"I am a Genius!" Bright light came on as the person wipes off the black paint with a paper towel.

Seaslug grinned as he threw the dirty paper towel away. Moving quickly he turned on the computer in the small office and began his evil work of hacking into the systems.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Miss Cavair."

"Hey Corky."

Miss Caviar walked sullenly to her small office suite. A cold cup of coffee in one hand, and a hundred important top-secret medabot corporation documents in the other.

Just another day at the office.

Miss Cavair glanced at a hallway mirror. Her small gold locket glinting in the bright hallway light.

A small smile came on her face as she mentally viewed the picture inside.

Her and Mr. Tunahead...well...okay, half her face and half of his face, but that was the only way to get him and her into the picture.

Miss Cavair's small smile faded into a sad smile as her tears welled up in her eyes again.

'Why did Mr. Tunahead leave? What happened? *sniff* I really, really, really, really, really, really liked him...*sniff*'

Miss Cavair sighed again as she reached her office door, juggling with the door knob as she struggled to keep her coffee from spilling and her documents from slipping.

Finally achieving her goal, Miss Cavair closed the door behind her and switched on the lights, dumping the papers on her desk and the coffee in her cute little tunahead coffee holder.

Stifling a yawn, Miss Cavair sat down on her desk and began working on the papers.

'Wonder what Mr. Tunahead is doing right now? Is he thinking of me? I wonder if he even remembers me...'

****

"Computer error, please try again"

Miss Cavair looked up at surprise.

"Opps..."

She had written 'Mr. Tunahead' 50 times on the computer.

Blushing, Miss Cavair quickly deleted the file and started anew.

"Dear Dr. Akki," She read her words aloud.

"I am having some personal problems at the moment, and was wondering if I could have some time off.

If this is acceptable, please write back to me.

Yours Truly,

Miss Cavair."

Miss Cavair smiled wanly at her letter before pressing print.

"Don't move." A deep voice commanded, a cold metal thing pressing into her back.

'Not good...not good...notgoodnotgoodnotgood!'

Miss Cavair paused, despite the fact her nose was itching like crazy from nervousness.

"Turn around slowly. Keep your eyes closed." The metal thing eased off a bit as the man spoke.

Miss Cavair quietly did as he said, frowning inside.

'Why am I doing this? What if he has a umbrella on him, and I'm obeying like some dimwit.'

Opening her eyes Miss cavair burst into action, hitting the black suited man before dashing to the door.

"It's locked." 

Miss Cavair whirled around before gasping at shock at who was in front of her...

"Mr. Tunahead?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Ikki, where are we going?" Erika asked when she noticed Ikki had failed to stop at their favorite restaurant.

"I have to stop by the Medabot Corporation first before dinner, since it has to do with Medabee and Brass's medals I thought you might be interested." Ikki said, driving into the Medabot Corporation Parking Lot.

"Cool! What's the scope?"

Ikki sweatdropped as he saw Erika's camera, digital notepad and pen whip out of her tiny purse.

"How did you fit all that in there?" He asked staring at the size of the purse.

"Practice, I've been doing it for years, remember?" Erika said, talking out five rolls of film, and extra digital notepad and pen, and another miniature camera.

"Wow."

"Come on, let's go! You take this camera and this notepad and pen, then I'll get lots of pictures and notes and my new article will be fantastic!" Erika shouted, her fist thrust into the air with her excitement.

"Right, okay then. Let's go Tolstoy." Ikki said dryly as he began dragging Erika to the front entrance.

"That's Miss Tolstoy to you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Tunahead? Is that you?"

Miss Cavair stared in shock as she saw the man of her dreams rub the back of his sore head, nodding to her words while wincing at the though of what she might do to him...she was after all one step away from the fire alarm.

"MR. TUNAHEAD!"

"Ack!"

Miss Cavair leapt across the room and hugged Seaslug before he could move.

"Your back! But why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy!" Miss Cavair exclaimed, tears running down her face.

Miss Cavair hugged Seaslug tightly before she it hit her.

'I am hugging Mr. Tunahead.'

'He threatened me.'

'He had to know who I was...'

'I hit him...'

'I wonder if he is hurt...'

"Could you get off me?" 

Miss Cavair looked up at Mr. Tunahead's face, his voice had interrupted her train of thoughts.

He was red...and he was frowning.

Miss Cavair let go of him as if she had been burned. He hadn't said anything of being glad to see her...he seemed..almost...mad.

The man she loved was mad...at her?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Dr. Akki, why are you doing this study on Medabee and Brass? Why them in particular? Anything special? Besides Medabee's rare medal of course." Erika asked, her digital notepad in hand, her pen in the other, and her nifty digital camera taking pictures every ten seconds automatically, thankfully without flash.

Dr. Akki looked up from his desk at Ikki and Erika, mounds of paperwork on either side.

"Well, it seems that Medabee and Brass have developed some sort of bond that seems to make them perfect partners on the robattle field, and we are trying to discover why, and if you don't mind could you stop writing in that notepad and taking pictures, it makes me nervous." Dr. Akki said, taking a bite out of his special pudding mix while typing rapidly on his gigantic computer.

Erika looked over to Brass and Medabee who were side-by-side, hooked up on a machine that was scanning them.

"Yo Ikki, this may seem strange, but I could've sworn I was at your house an hour ago, how did I get here? Medabee asked, looking dazed.

"Well, I asked Dr. Akki to pick you up, I guess they went the extra mile and knocked you out." Ikki said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Sent a couple of rookies and they thought you were part of the rubberrobo gang." Dr. Akki said, dumping his empty pudding container into his overfilled trash bin and opening another one.

"Erika, is this really necessary?" Brass asked Erika.

Erika shrugged.

"I think so, I don't want anything bad to happen to you Brass, so that's why your here, to figure out what's with you and Medabee." Erika looked down at her digital notepad. It was mostly empty, but that was okay, she remember almost everything mentally anyway.

"So when can we get out of here doc? Brass and I have a medabot to train." Medabee asked, fighting his internal instinct to rip the wires and cords out of his metal body.

"Hmmm...well we have to finish a few more tests, so....tomorrow perhaps." Dr. Akki said.

****

"_Dr. Akki we need you at Sector C3, I repeat, Dr. Akki needed in Sector C3"_ The intercom announced loudly.

"Well I have to go, you can see yourselves out." Dr. Akki said, swinging a sack full of pudding and a spoons before he exited the room.

Erika stared after Dr. Akki in mild amusement.

"Do you think Dr. Akki will ever get over his addiction to pudding?" She asked carefully stepping across the pudding-ridden floor.

"No. But at lest he isn't going crazy about it anymore." Ikki pointed out.

"True...true...Bye Brass! Bye Medabee! See you soon!" Erika called behind her as she left.

"Yeah, see you soon Brass and Medabee." Ikki called before closing the door behind him, leaving the two strapped medabots all alone..in a big...dark...room...with whirling sounds coming from every which direction....

"M-Medab-bee..." Brass said in a small voice.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Their c-coming b-back right?"

"Of c-course...why do you ask?

"I was just ch-checking."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Cavair! Miss Cavair are you in there? Hello! Can you answer me?"

Miss Cavair stood quietly as the shouts and banging on the door continued.

Seaslug turned away from her still form copying some files from her desk.

"Stop that!" Miss Cavair shouted, her wits coming back to her.

Seaslug ignored her, grabbing the last disk and paper before jumping out the window.

Running, Miss Cavair unlocked the door and fought the mob in front of it, racing down the stairs to the front of the building.

"Mr. Tunahead!" She screamed, looking futilely for Mr. Tunahead in the darkness.

"After him men! Sharp eyes! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!"

Miss Cavair stared in disbelief as she saw three men dressed sharply in army gear, all trotting around the building with three 'camouflaged' medabot dogs.

"Evenin' ma'am!" The three men barked simultaneously before continuing their march.

A movement caught the corner of her eye. Miss Cavair turned in time to see Mr. Tunahead jump the high voltage fence surrounding the Medabot Corporation and disappearing into the night, and back out of her life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Interesting..."

A dark figure cloaked in the night, paced back and forth in a dim lighted room.

"What are the Rubberrobos planning? It has been years since they've done something, what could they possible have now?"

The obvious figure of Dr. Akki came into the dim light, an empty container of pudding in his hands.

"Something...think about it. No action for this long...it makes me nervous." The cloaked figure drawled. 

"Still, what could they possible do? Dr. MedaEvil left them a long time ago." Dr. Akki protested.

The cloaked figure shrugged.

"They still have minds of their own, and these many years might have given them enough time to actually think up a plan this time...one that might work if we're not careful. You keep a watchful eye here, and I will continue my work. Together we will undermine whatever the Rubberrobos have for us."

"I hope so...I really do..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So there we are! The End...for now....

I know it took me forever to get this out, so I'm going to put myself on a strict schedule to get the next chapter out sooner.

....sometime next week maybe?

I know I've said this before...somewhere, but your reviews really do inspire me, and you know how they make me go faster in writing?

Whenever I think of them I get this guilt feeling because I haven't posted up another chapter...so write lotsa reveiws so I feel so guilty I write another chapter!

Wait....I don't think that came out right....

Oh well...just review please!

^-^


	4. The Plot Thickens

I've finally updated, Yay! *shrinks back from the glares of reviewers* Um…sorry for the long wait…but don't worry, some interesting things will happen in this chapter, trust me! ^-^ You'll be very interested in this chapter!

I feel so incredibly guilty for not writing this and posting it sooner, bad me! *whacks head* I know I'm awful, please forgive me! Please?

Here's my thank-you to the people who have reviewed.

Black Magician Girl: Ug, okay, that made me feel really guilty.

Ryoko Lover 4-ever: To answer you questions…*clears throat*

**Is something going on between Brass and Medabee ??? **Maaaybe…I'm not telling…*mischievous grin*

**Is Tolstoy Erika's last name ??? And is it the real one or did you make it up ??? **No, Tolstoy is not Erika's real name, Ikki was just teasing her.

AnT: Hey, I'm guessing soon Terra's gonna be kicking me, instead of Max, should I run now, or run after?

Okay, here's my part of shameless promoting, *clears throat* Sorry, I've got to get something for my throat, anyways…**HELLO! PLEASE READ AnT'S GREAT STORIES, TRUST ME, YOU'LL PROBABLY LIKE THEM, BUT READ THEM AFTER YOU READ MY STORY, K? Sorry, I mean ok? Good! ^-^**

Phantom Fan: I'm glad I made you laugh! Seaslug's real name is Seymour Slugbottoms? Wow, I feel sorry for him. Thanks for the info! 

HellRavenmon: Really? You'll think this sequel will be great? Yay! Sorry I've made you wait, but I'm sure that you'll like this chapter.

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: What the rubberrobos are up to? *gasp* Read on and you might find out a little more…ahem…people, get ready for another shameless advertisement…**HELLO! SORRY FOR THIS INTERRUPTING, BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW KAWAII CHIBI SORA TENSHI'S STORIES, SHE NEEDS MORE INSPIRATION, AND I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND HER STORIES QUITE INJOYABLE.**Do you think they heard that? Hmm…maybe I shouldn't shout so loud….

Kai and Olliver Fangirl: Henry fan! So that's your new name! Sorry for the long wait (bad me) But hopefully I'll update a lot sooner. ^-^

~*Crystal Lily*~: It is sad when people die isn't it? I know all people die, but it still hurts. 

TFRiD Queen: Oh, now I feel bad for not updating! 

Chiquita: Oh course I remember you! Thanks for reviewing Round the Circle so many times! ^-^ I'm so sorry I've made you wait so long for this chapt. 

The NEW Black Ninja: Thanks. I'm glad your back! Sorry that you old account got screwed, hopefully your new one won't have any trouble.

Mily: *hugs mily* Aww…thanks. *sniff* Aw, thanks sooo much, your sweet. ^-^

Lucas the Persona: Argentina? Kewl! Writing a fanfic of medabots in Argentina would be very kewl, you write, I read, k? And I take no offence in that. Argentina was the first to beat the US Basketball Dream Team? Go Argentina! Sorry 'bout that, no offence to the US, but I really, really like South America…have you heard of a tiny country name Ecuador? Moving on…

Nimiza: No, you not slow *sigh* I'm the one who is slow, sorry!!! I'm trying to lengthen the chapters but it just…won't…. work! .

JiYouNg: I'll try harder next time, promise!

Ryoko: You think it's a great sequel? *stars in eyes* Aww…thank-you!

Invader Zim Greek: O.o False info? Elaborate please! ^-^

**Disclaimer: I own ALL! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**…**

**…**

**ok, not really, I don't own anything but the PLOT! MUAHAHAHAHA**

*cough* Sorry about that.

Anyway, this chapter is solely dedicated to all my faithful reviewers who put up with my horrible infrequent updating. *sniff* Thanks so much for your reviews!

***~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*~*~***

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika sighed wearily as Karen sat down on another park bench, and preceded to cry.

"Kaarrrreeeennnn!" Erika whined, sitting down next to her.

"I'm happy...I'm happy, I'm very happy, I'm very, very happy." Karen mumbled to herself, a perky smile appearing on her face through her tears.

Erike shook her head, if her friend wanted to cry and smile at the same time, who was she to stop it?

"Happy! Happy! Horribly, depressingly happy!" Karen cried out, drawing stares from startled pedestrians.

"Riiiiiiiggghhhht. Okay. You're happy. Now what?" Erika asked her friend.

"Miss Erika! Ah!"

Erika turned to the shout and mentally groaned.

'Not him, any one but him…'

Dorkbot came running up and hugged Erika's legs, his gigantic glasses practically falling off in his enthusiasm.

"I couldn't find Mr. Ikki or Mr. Medabee, so I decided to wander around till I found somebody, and I found you! Could you tell me where they are? Please?" Dorkbot asked, his voice whining pathetically, nearly drowning out Karen's crying.

Erika felt her left eye twitch as both Karen and Dorkbot continued to wail without end.

"Try going to Ikki's house, Dorkbot." Erika said smoothly as she mentally envisioned ripping Dorkbot's glasses off his mechanical head and stomping on them with a demented expression on her usually serene face.

"His house? What a splendid idea! Amazing! Thank-you so much Miss Erika!" Dorkbot gushed before dashing down the street…exactly opposite to where Ikki's house was.

'Oh well, I won't stop him.' Erika thought evilly, before attending to her distraught friend.

"What's the matter, Karen?" She asked, handing Karen a tissue.

Karen looked gratefully at Erika before taking the tissue and preceding to wet it thoroughly with her tears.

"Well, I heard from my friend Wendy, who heard from her cousin Jane, who heard from her brother Alex, who heard from his best friend's older brother Kevin, that Koji had asked Opal out to the school dance this Friday!" Karen said in one breath, before continuing to wet her tissue.

Erika stared a moment at Karen, her mind had lost Karen between Jane and Alan…or was it Axel?

"Okay, so what are you going to do about it?" Erika asked Karen.

Karen looked up, her eyes red from her crying.

"I don't want to talk to Koji about it because I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I don't want to talk to Opal about it because I don't want to hurt her feelings. I can't do anything but cry!" Karen wiped away from more tears that had slipped down her cheek.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so nice, maybe then I could actually confront Koji or Opal, but _no_, I have to be the nice, sweet, kind personality one, and look where it gets me…and you know what really bothers me?" Karen asked, looking tearfully to Erika.

Erika shook her head. "Noo..."

"That's who I am, I just am that sickenly sweet person, and I hate it sometimes." Karen sniffed, and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I feel pathetic about how I'm acting, but I just can't confront Koji." Karen added, her voice filled with hopelessness.

Erika suddenly felt her reporter mind hatching a brilliant scheme.

"Leave it to me Karen…Leave it to me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Get the disk ready." A voice ordered harshly as several people hurried to obey his orders.

"Confirming code."

"Code confirmed." 

Voices rang out, as work progressed smoothly. 

The shadows smiled.

"Perfect…the plan is working perfectly…soon…very soon…."

A figure walked up to the shadow, obviously shaking from fear.

"S-Sir, we've run into a few problems-"

"WHAT! Fix. The. Problems. Now. We have a limited time…. now move!"

The figure ran away hurriedly to his companions, all working with obvious fatigue, but working nevertheless, the shadows hurried them, and frightened them…better to work for them, then to work against them.

"A little later then intended, but nevertheless, soon…very soon." Laughing radiated in the bodies of the workers, making them pause slightly in their work, before moving back to work harder then before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AAAHHHH!"

A boy and his medabot ran down the street, being chased by a huge clumsy oaf-er- I mean medabot.

"I thought you said you were going to train meeeee!" Dorkbot yelled, struggling to catch up with Ikki and Medabee.

"Later! Promise, just stop chasing us!" Ikki yelled back, beginning to pant from the exertion, after all, running ten blocks full speed does take a little bit outta you.

"That's the problem!"

Medabee turned his head around in disbelief.'

"What do ya mean! You just stop running!"

"I don't have brakes!"

Ikki and Medabee stopped instantly, and watched calmly as Dorkbot ran right past them, screaming the whole way.

"O-kay. What kind of medabot doesn't have any brakes?" Ikki asked to himself, watching Dorkbot and his voice fade in the distance.

"A dorkbot obviously, I almost feel sorry for the guy."

"…."

"I said _almost_ feel sorry for the guy."

Medabee turned to Ikki when he still didn't hear any answer.

"Yo Ikki! Ya gonna talk to me?" 

Ikki pointed his finger to a figure in the distance, a hunched back and obviously depressed from the body signals.

"I think that's Koji, I'm going to see what's wrong." Ikki said, beginning to run in the figure direction.

"Wait up!" Medabee yelled, running up with Ikki.

"Hey Koji." Ikki said when they finally caught up.

"Hn."

Ikki and Medabee walked along side Koji and Koji continued to wander the park with his head bent and his eyes mostly closed.

"You feel ok?" Medabee finally asked, noticing that Sumilidon was nowhere in sight.

"Hn."

Ikki and Medabee followed Koji to a park bench and sat down beside Koji.

"Oh, I get it! This is like charades! Alright, I'm taken…depressed, upset, sad, um…oh I got it! Angst?" Medabee sudden shouted out. 

Koji glared at Medabee before sighing and leaning back against the bench.

"OW!"

Ikki and Medabee snickered as Koji rubbed his hurt head. 

"Why is it that all the benches in this park has backs, but this particular one I just _happen_ to sit on doesn't?" Koji yelled angrily, jumping up and kicking the bench with his foot before yelping from the pain and sat down again, nursing his hurt foot.

"Just tell us, Koji, that's what friends are for." Ikki said, his eyes wandering to the birds in the sky.

"Well, I…well…you know how I feel about Karen, but whenever she's near, I can't seem to form any sentences, and its _driving me nuts!_" Koji's voice raised as he spoke and he was practically yelling the last part with enormous amounts of frustration in his voice.

Ikki and Medabee stared at him blankly for a moment before relating their own feelings.

"Oh. I know exactly what you mean-"

"That's happens to me whenever I ask-"

"My circuit boards decide at that moment to shut down and-"

"And then I have to find something really nice for both of us to do-"

"Arrrrgh! It's so frustrating and-"

"Then I worry that it isn't any fun and-"

"Are you getting this?"

"Koji?"

Koji sighed and got up from the bench, his face a little more cheery from the support from his friends.

"Thanks guys. Maybe someday soon I'll gather enough courage to ask her out."

"Hey Koji! How are you today?" A cheerful voice asked.

Koji slowly turned around and came face to face with Karen's smiling face.

"M-Me? I'm fine, just fine, never better in fact! Hahaha, wonderful, really, I have to go now, excuse me, bye Karen love, Mph, I mean, Karen, just Karen, yeah, BYE!"

Ikki and Medabee watched nonchalantly as their friend made an absolute fool of himself before running away.

"He's got it bad."

"Oh yeah."

"Huh?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir!"

"Is all going according to plan?"

A figure cowered under the voice of the other shadow in the room, the darkness seemed to swallow him up. It was all the poor figure could do to stay in one spot as the shadow moved, coming closer to him.

"Get the Doctor. You know the plan, now. Go."

The figure fled the room as the voice cackled over the loudspeaker, filling the compound with its evil laughter.

"Soon, Doctor! Soon…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Doctor Akki paled as he felt a terrible headache came on. Collapsing on the floor, assistants rushed to help him.

"Stop…get…Miss Caviar…now…"

"Doctor!"

Seconds later Miss Caviar was rushed to Doctor Akki's side. Quickly checking his pulse and breathing, Miss Caviar stood perplexed.

"All his vitals are fine, I can't find anything wrong…Doctor Akki? Doctor Akki, wake up!" Miss Caviar felt tears come unbidden to her eyes. Furiously wiping them away with a Kleenex tissue a colleague produced, Miss Caviar helped Doctor Akki into a chair.

"Call 911, tell them we have a situation at the Medabot Cooperation." Miss Caviar instructed a standing assistant.

"That would be all right Miss Caviar, I'm fine now."

Miss Caviar gasped at the sound of Doctor Akki's voice.

"What do you mean? You collapsed seconds ago, you can't tell me 'I'm fine now.' Doctor Akki, sit back down, what are you doing? Doctor!" Miss Caviar stood helplessly, watching as Doctor Akki stood up and went to the computer, pushing aside the assistant working.

"I want everybody in the machinery, we have a lot of work to do." Doctor Akki ordered, before turning back to the computer and typing in a hurried rate.

"But…why?" Corky asked, Miss Caviar watching, forgotten in the shadows.

"Work, Mr. Corky. We have much work to do."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You fool." A voice whispered, watching Doctor Akki from the ventilator.

The person watched quietly as a whirlwind of assistants and workers came and went, all the while, he was watching quietly in the vent, watching them all.  
"What have I done?" He whispered to himself, his voice cracking as his words were spoken.

"I'm the fool." He whispered, turning away from the vent as a familiar face came into view.

"What have I done?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There you have it, end of Chapter 4. Now, I can't guarantee an immediate chapter 5, but I'll work hard to do what I can. By, the way, I'm working on another story with my sister, Violentdelight, it's a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover, and deals mainly with the inner scouts, no Usagi, and is somewhat centred on Makoto. 

Well, please review this chapter, and *cross-fingers* I'll get the next chapter out before the end of the month…maybe a sooner…maybe a lot sooner…hopefully! ^-^


	5. The Plot gasp Thickens Even Futher!

Hey! Sorry for the long delay, but I finally write another chapter! Hope you like it and enoy the following chapter.

Medabots….do I or don't I own it?…hmm………. Okay, really honestly I don't own it….but I wish…I own the plot though! Yep! All mine! MUAHAHAHA…..ha. 

Jedi-And: You love this fic? Yay! I hope you like this chapter! Brass and Medabee pairing? Hmm…..

HellRavenmon: I know, I'm mean to Dorkbot…*grin* and I love it! Poor guy. What's happening to the Dr. Akki? Well….you'll see eventually.

Phantom Fan: Akki has only one 'k' in it? Well…you'll have to forgive me, but its become such a habit I just-can't—stop! ^-^ Conspiracy is right! Tons of it! Whheeeeeee! ^-^

Crystal Lily: Well…it didn't come out very soon….-_-" I'll try harder next time to have the chapter out sooner.

AnT: Sorry about the long wait. Terra language! Reeeaaally so people! 

Somebody wrote a flame for your story? Baka! Fool! *continues for a long time* Complete and total inept reader of any form of any kind of readable literature! AnT (by the way, I really did make some bad names for the baka guy who flamed you *blush* Maybe I shouldn't be one to tell Terra about her language….) I get what you're saying AnT. I promise, thanks. BTW, you do the same! And here's one another advertisement to a GREAT story. ****

***cough* *cough* ATTENTION PLEASE: READ AnT'S STORY HUMINAL STORY, I FIND IT AN ORIGINAL WORK THAT'LL IF HE'LL EVER UPDATE (Which you will soon, right?) I'M SURE YOU'LL ENJOY IT GREATLY.  ^_~!**

HFH: Excellent? Yes? *blush* You people have a knack for making me blush! ^-^

Mily: That's right! Underneath all that sweetness of Karen, there is a brain. You're welcome for the e-mail.

Lucas the Persona: You have a channel devoted to anime? LUCKY!!!!!!!!! Wow, I'm soooo green with envy. The reason why I asked about Ecuador is because I was originally born there. ^-^ I probably won't crumble from envy of South American TV…but I'm close. *grumble* Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky….

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi: I finally updated! And I do hope people listen and review your fics *glares* they'll miss something is they don't! *finishes glaring* Enjoy this chapter, k? I hope you enjoy the end of it! *hint: I'm being cruel again, I'm telling you in advance…it's a cliff-hanger. MUAHAHAHA…ha*

Kai and Olliver Fangirl: Sorry about the long wait, enjoy this chapter, and then review, k? Good! ^-^

And without further interruptions…. Chapter 5!

Years Later 

_The Plot *gasp* Thickens Even Further!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erika and Ikki sat at the counter of an arcade near their houses, both quietly sipping on their straws, sharing a strawberry/chocolate milkshake, completely content to simply stare into the other's eyes.

A mother and her child were around the corner, buying ice cream cones, and a blind man with a dog were sitting on a table nearby, the blind man reading a book in Braille, and the dog taking a nice nap.

'So peaceful…no crying Karen, no bothersome Dorkbot…just Ikki…and me…*sigh* Ikki's got such nice eyes…' Erika thought dreamily, while savouring the taste of strawberry in her mouth. 

'So peaceful…so..so _quiet_, no depressing Koji, no Dorkbot chasing me…Erika and me…and a chocolate milkshake…what more can I guy ask for? Though the ground moving is a slight annoyance…what a sec… Why is the ground trembling? Oh no!'

"Get down!" Ikki yelled, shoving Erika to the ground just as a several glasses fell from the shelf onto their table and chairs were they had previously sat.

Screams erupted as the ground began to shake violently.

"An earthquake?" Erika asked, her body shielded by Ikki's, as the shop merchandise began flying over the room, crashing into the floor, while the earthquake continued.

"I guess…wait…why is the sky so dark?" 

Erika and Ikki looked out the shop window, the shop itself already deserted by its inhabitants except the manager huddling under the counter.

The sky was black, and the streets…were black, a moving blackness that was engulfing the streets and sidewalks, making the shops and houses tremble.

"What's going on?" Erika asked, frightened. This was worse then a gigantic pudding swallowing her up.

"I..I don't know…Let's transport our Medabots." Ikki suggested, helping Erika stand up, while trying to keep his balance.

The floor was already breaking up in places and cracking, the shaking continued.

"Transport Medabee!"

"Transport Brass!"

Two glowing lights appeared in front of them as their medabots appeared.

"Why did you do that for? I was in the middle of my level 52 of my video game! So you know how hard it is to get there? Well? It took ten days! Argh!"

"You *gasp* saved me from Dorkbot's dorkiness! Thank-you! I love you!"

Medabee glared at Ikki, while Brass was thanking Erika over and over from saving her from a fate worse then death…Dorkbot.

"Why did you bring us here anyway?" Medabee asked, before taking in account the ruined store.

"Oh."

"What hap-woah!" Brass yelped as she slipped on Ikki and Erika's once-was-a-milkshake.

"I've gotcha!" Medabee shouted, catching Brass and moving them both out of the way as a shelf collapsed on the spot where Brass had previously stood.

"We have to get out of here, it's too dangerous!" Erika shouted, her voice drowning out as the roar from the outside began growing in volume.

"But where?" Ikki asked, jumping from his spot as a glass shreds from the window landed near his foot.

"The Medabot Corporation, it's earthquake proof, thunder-storm proof, water-proof, UV-Proof, mud-slide pro-"

"We get it, it's really safe." Ikki said, cutting Erika off.

"Mind some assistance? A raspy voice asked.

The four turned to the door, as a man wearing a long cape came in, his face masked.

"Phantom Renegade!" Erika and Ikki shouted in surprise.  
"No time, we must leave now. Follow me." Phantom ordered, running into the shop and up the stairs.

"Right behind ya!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Samantha glared at her ballet teacher. Sure she liked ballet, but sometimes the teacher made them do really corny things, like free-style. Meaning for three minutes she had a chance to humiliate herself in front of the class with her sloppy ballet moves.

"And Samantha, arms in first position, feet in first position…and…begin."

Her face blushing red, Samantha closed her eyes and began to move in a serious of ballet moves.

A roar sounded in the background, along with some screaming. Opening an eye, Samantha yelled form surprise as she saw her form in the mirror…and about a million black medabots behind her!

"Enemy spotted, prepare to fire in ten…nine…. eight…"

Samantha stared in shock as the medabot continued to count-down.

"One…fire."

Sweatdrops appeared on all the medabot's heads as nobody fired at anything.

"Um…sir?"

Samantha's surprise overcome, she proceeded to use one of her greatest weapons…her glare.

"Excuse me, I was just in the middle of a ballet exercise, only to find all my classmates and my teacher gone, why? Because You were here and Scared them! NOW! SHOULD I SHOW YOU WHAT I'M LIKE WHEN I'M REALLY MAD?"

Audible gulps sounded in the room as the medabots viewed the angry human seeming to tower over them.

"Um….no?"

"TOO BAD!"

Samantha gripped the nearest object (the teacher's stereo) and proceeded to bang the leader medabot with it repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Men! Do something!"

"Hey!"

"Ow! I meant-Ow!- Lady medabots as well!-Ow!"

"Thank-you."

*click* "I would advise you not to hit our leader anymore."

The room fell into silence as Samatha stared into the end of a laser cannon.

A small twitch slowly formed above her right eye, the medabot felt her arm quiver as the girl she was threatening slowly turned her angered eyes on her.

"P-Please?" He added pathetically, sweat popping out of his medaparts.

"ARRRRGH!"

Chaos ensued as Samantha proceeded to convert the black medabot into a pile of scrap metal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir? What's happening?" Miss Caviar asked Dr. Akki, only to receive a mere wave of the hand in return.

"Get outta the way." A man shouted, roughly pushing her to the floor as he pushed through with another medabot skeleton.

"Everything is fine Miss Caviar, nothing at all is wrong. Go back to work now. We have much work to do, much work." Dr. Akki told her, his voice barely heard above the machine parts working at a frantic pace to complete another medabot skeleton.

Miss Caviar climbed back to her feet, only to have to leap to one side as the same rude man nearly pushed her to the ground again. 

Something wasn't right here, she could feel it, something…she didn't know what though.

"Miss Caviar, you must go to the roof, I have a package waiting there." Dr. Akki told her. 

Miss Caviar nodded and went to the floor, walking quickly up the long flight of stairs, rain pounding hard on the cement floor of the roof.

"Why couldn't they have put an elevator in here, I mean really! Having to walk all the way up and down the stairs gets tiring after a while." Miss Caviar ranted as she reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door opened against the harsh wind and rain.

"And now I wish I had a jacket." She muttered, as the cold rain seemed to instantly drench though her vest to her blouse, her skirt and everything underneath.

"Dr Akki, I better be getting paid for this." Miss Caviar shouted in the rain as she walked over to the landing site for any air-delivered packages.

Seeing nothing, Miss Caviar sharply turned on her heel to walk back out of the rain.

"WAAAIIIITTTT!"

Turning around, Miss Caviar was surprised to see Ikki, Medabee, Erika, Brass and *gasp* The Phantom Renegade?

"What's going on here?" She demanded to know, eyeing the Phantom for his nice warm cloak.

"We're here to ask you the same thing, can we stay here for a while?" Erika asked, eyeing the door of the nice warm building.

Miss Caviar stared at them a moment before telling them to follow her. Walking back into the building, she noticed Erika and Ikki's closeness as they walked.

'Those two do look fairly cute together.' Miss Caviar concluded as she opened the door and led the tired, cold and wet group into the warm building.

"What's happened? Why are you here?" Miss Caviar immediately asked them.

The five looked at each other before turning to her.

"We were hoping you could tell us. The streets turned black, the sky began raining almost immediately, earthquakes, we almost didn't make it here. Do you know what's happening?" Ikki told her.

Miss caviar stared at him.

"Earthquakes? Black Streets? I didn't know-"

"That's because the Medabot Corporation is earthquake proof, thunderstorm-proof, water-prof, fire-proof-"

"I get it Erika, thank-you. Ikki, I really don't know what's been going on, everything's been so strange lately." Miss Caviar said, opening the door to her office and needing the group inside her cramped quarters.

"**_WARNING-WARNING-LEVEL ONE OF SECREITY BREACHED-WARNING-WARNING-LEVEL TWO OF SECREIRTY BREACHED-WARNING-WARNING_**."

"What in the world?"

The group stared at the intercom as it announced the secretary breach.

Lights flickered on and off before finally turning off completely, back-up generators kicking in almost immediately.

"**_WARNING WARN-"_**

The intercom cut off abruptly as another voice, much more silly and smooth voice cut in.

"The building is surrounded, any attempt to stop our forces will be meet with no mercy. All personal are to surrender immediately or face the consequence. Trust me. Resistance is Futile." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? Wellwellwellwellwell? Tell me! Any good? Horrible cliffhanger? Wonderful action? I need to know! ^_~! Review please and make my day a little brighter. ^-^!


End file.
